<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Digital Art] Abbey by uwom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704081">[Digital Art] Abbey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwom/pseuds/uwom'>uwom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gothic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwom/pseuds/uwom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor guy, what happened at the abbey?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Digital Art] Abbey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>First Procreate drawing! It doesn’t look too bad, although I still need to get used to drawing on a screen, (and trying to not fill the whole screen with black when checking on the power) and not overuse shades and lights.</p><p>Also I couldn't get his arm to look right AKJSLGFSLKGSHJG</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>